Mother, please!
by LesbianShip
Summary: Cora sets Regina up on a date that may possibly change her life. Takes place in Storybrooke, but no magic. Nice Cora, yay! Multi-chapter, slow burn, definitely fluff, maybe eventual smut. Happy Ending! Rated M for possibly explicit future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Cora sets Regina up on a date that may possibly change her life.**

 **Takes place in Storybrooke, but no magic.  
** **Nice Cora, yay! Multi-chapter, slow burn, definitely fluff, maybe eventual smut. Happy Ending!**

 **Prompt was suggested to me by my friend, K-Po. (Not a username just my nickname for her). This is my first time writing fanfiction so please review and let me know how I do and what I can improve on.**

 **I don't own these characters, nor do i profit from this, just writing stuff about them for funsies!**

 **Enjoy! - LS**

* * *

Chapter 1: SwanCar?

Cora was on her way to the library to check-out a couple of books for her 3 year old grandson, Henry, when she felt a strange shift in weight in her car, and she groaned. She pulled in front of the big clock tower, forever stuck on 8:15. She got out and circled her car when she noticed the flat tire.

"Damn it" she groaned.

She went to her trunk to look for her spare tire and some tools she thought she needed and carried them to the flat tire where she unceremoniously dumped the equipment on the pavement.

"How the hell do I do this?!"

She crouched down and started tinkering around, trying to figure out how to replace her tire.

* * *

Emma was on her way back to her apartment after her shift at Granny's, when she saw a flustered woman glaring at her car tire while she held a screwdriver. Emma wandered over and cleared her throat.

"Need some help?"

"Oh no, I've got it" She said stiffly, having too much pride to admit that she has no clue what she is doing.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you're using a screwdriver to fix a flat tire. So if your goal is to permanently attach a screwdriver to your tire, than your doing great!" Emma smirked.

Cora huffed, "Fine, you caught me. I have no idea what I'm doing"

Emma chuckled, "Alright, well first, you're gonna need a lug wrench and a car jack."

"I don't know what those are, but you're free to search my trunk."

"Alright." Emma walked over to the trunk and looked around.

"Well, you don't have either of those, but I have some in my car, it's right down that road, I could go get them real quick."

"Oh no dear, you don't need to trouble yourself, I'll just call a mechanic."

"It's no trouble, I'll be back in less than 5 minutes." And with that Emma was off, jogging down the street to her apartment, leaving a stunned Cora to sit with her jaw open and wait.

* * *

Emma halted at her yellow bug and popped the trunk, pulling out her lug wrench and car jack. She closed her trunk and ran back with the heavy tools.

* * *

It hadn't even been 3 minutes when Cora saw Emma jogging towards her, holding some strange looking pieces of metal.

Emma popped the jack under the car and jacked it up, then unscrewed the lugs on the wheel and got to work changing the flat tire.

Cora watched in amazement as the young blonde quickly fixed her tire.

A little while later, Emma turned around and smiled, "Alright, you're all set."

"Thank you dear" Cora said, and then looked on in confusion as Emma put all the equipment into the trunk of the black SUV.

"What are you doing? Those are your tools"

"I know. You can keep them, I have some extras somewhere." She chuckled, "Now maybe you'll be able to change your own tire next time you need to."

Cora sputtered, "Oh, uh, well, thank you very much." She quickly recovered, "But I must insist on paying you with more than words." She said as she searched her purse for her wallet.

"Oh no, that's not necessary, I'm happy to help, but I've gotta run, have a nice day." She smiled and was off towards her apartment again, leaving Cora with her hand shoved in her purse, staring at the space that the blonde had occupied.

 _Well alright than._ She thought.

She locked up her car and walked into the library to get Henry's books. She decided on _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ and _If You Give A Mouse A Cookie_. She checked the books out and went to her car to drive to her daughter's house.

* * *

She parked her car in the driveway and unlocked the house door with her key.

Not 10 seconds later, a little boy with soft brown curls and big brown eyes scampered in.

"Nana!" he exclaimed.

"Hello darling!"

She picked him up and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"How has your day been?"

"Good!"

"Hello mother" Regina greeted as she walked into the foyer.

"Hi love" she said before she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"I see you've gotten some more books for a certain special boy!"

"Books?!"

"Yes books! For you!" She handed him the two books, and he flipped through the colorful pages.

"What do you say Henry?" Regina sternly questioned.

"Thank you Nana!"

"You're very welcome sweetheart. So how was work today?"

"Just the usual business, nothing new."

"Well I suppose that's not too bad."

Regina hummed in agreement when Henry started wriggling around trying to get down.

"Shall we go read your new books?!" Cora asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Emma was eating mac & cheese after arriving back at her apartment. She thought about her life recently. It still wasn't the greatest, but she finally felt free. After being released from prison about a month ago, she found this quaint town called Storybrooke. She got a job at Granny's Diner and for the first couple of days she had lived in her car, until she finally saved enough money for first month's rent on a shabby apartment. It was a little run down, barely any walls, but Emma didn't mind. It was the best place she had lived in. It was _hers_. She even found a friend on her first day in town when she stopped by the diner. Ruby was her name, a kind yet spunky woman not much older than Emma. She was the one to tell her that Granny's was hiring.

And now Emma Swan sits in _her_ apartment, gorging herself with delicious cheesy heaven.

 _This is the life_. She thought, and smiled, a little cheese dribbling down her chin.

* * *

It was about 7:15 and Henry was fast asleep in Regina's arms, resting his head on her chest.

"I think it's time for me to get home now, your father should be home from work by now." Cora said quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping angel.

"Alright, say hello to daddy for me"

"I will, I love you darling."

"I love you too."

After they hugged and gave each other a kiss on the cheek, Cora left, Regina shutting and locking the door behind her. She carried the slumbering boy up to his room and tucked him into his toddler bed, placing the little stuffed dragon under his arm and dropped a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep well baby." she whispered, and walked out the door, leaving it ajar.

She went into her study to work on a drawing of her apple tree. Regina had a love for art. She loved her job as mayor, but it wasn't nearly as exciting as being able to capture the beauty of the world from her perspective. She found it thrilling. Her favorite pieces were those of Henry, but she could never do that chubby face justice. She had some dinner a couple hours later and went to bed herself.

* * *

Cora stepped into her home to be greeted by her husband's lips on her cheek.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"It was good. I got a flat tire on my way to the library and I couldn't figure out how to fix it, but this lovely young lady offered to help, and she wouldn't even accept the money i wanted to give her to thank her. So strange."

"It's not strange love, some people just want to help others, and don't want anything in return."

"Hmm, well I wish there were more people like her than."

"Me too."

"Well anyways, Regina said hi, and Henry fell asleep before he got the chance." Cora chuckled.

Henry gave a hearty laugh, "Oh I love that little boy, he is so sweet."

* * *

 **I apologize, I have no idea how cars work so please forgive me if Emma didn't change the tire correctly (I know there are probably more steps to it but this is a SwanQueen fanfic not a SwanCar fanfic.) Please review, I would love some constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and let me know how I do and what I can improve on.**

 **I don't own these characters, nor do i profit from this, just writing stuff about them for funsies!**

 **Enjoy! - LS**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just Testing The Waters

Cora pulled up into the parking lot of Granny's Diner to pick up hers, Henry's and Regina's lunch. She walked into the diner and up to the counter where a tall brunette with a red streak in her hair was standing.

"I'm here to pick up my order."

"Of course , I'll have someone bring that right out." The girl happily said. Cora nodded in acknowledgement.

A couple minutes later, Emma walked out from the back, carrying a brown paper bag.

"Oh, are you ?" The blonde smiled curiously at the familiar face.

"Yes dear, but you can call me Cora." she smiled.

"Okay Cora, here's your order, and you can call me Emma."

"Well thank you Emma." she said as she paid for her meal. She made sure to add a little extra for a tip. "Well I guess you should be getting back to work. Have a good day Emma" she smiled

"You too Cora."

* * *

Cora walked into Fantasy Land Day Care where she saw Henry chatting away with another little girl. She just watched for a while, enjoying his excitement, until he noticed her and ran over, hopping into her awaiting arms.

"Hi Nana!"

"Hi sweetie, ready to go see Mommy and eat some lunch?!"

"Yeah!"

Cora walked into Town Hall with an excited Henry in one arm and a brown paper bag in the other. She walked past the receptionist and gave a knock on Regina's office door. After a "Come in." she entered.

"Mommy!" Henry shouted.

Regina's eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"Hi sweetheart!"

"We got lunch!"

"Oh thank you baby!"

Cora set the food on the desk while Henry wiggled out of her arms and crawled across the important papers on the desk to get to Regina. They giggled as Regina kissed him all over his face.

"Shall we eat now?" Regina asked him.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Cora laughed at the two and pulled the meals out. She handed Henry his grilled cheese with the crust cut off as he made grabby hands for the food. Then she pulled out Regina's grilled chicken sandwich, and her salad and fruit parfait. Cora dug into her salad as Regina opened up hers and Henry's sandwiches and they started eating as well.

Cora noticed Regina's far off gaze as she robotically ate.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing Mother, I'm fine."

Cora gave her a stern look and Regina sighed.

"I don't know… I guess I've just felt a little lonely. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy and love you and daddy, and of course my little prince." she said as she looked down at Henry, "But I just feel… I just want… " Regina sighed, not knowing how to express what she felt.

"You just want someone to share that happiness with." she stated, knowing what Regina meant.

"Yeah." she said quietly, tears building in her eyes, thinking of Daniel, her lost love.

"Mommy?" Henry had finished his grilled cheese and looked up at his talking mother to see the sadness on her face.

"Yeah baby."

"You okay?" He said and put his little hands on her red cheeks.

"I'm okay." she said and kissed him on the forehead.

Cora smiled at the sweetness of the boy and grabbed her fruit parfait, having finished her salad. Henry whipped his head around at the sound of the lid popping off.

"Ooooooh, can I have some Nana?!"

"Henry…" Regina warned.

"Please" he added.

"Sure, come on over darling."

Henry was about to crawl over the table again before Regina grabbed him and set him on the floor. He walked around the desk and hopped onto Cora's lap. Cora scooped a bite out for herself and then fed one to Henry.

"You wanna bite Mommy?!"

"No that's alright dear."

"But it's yummy and it make you feel better."

Regina sighed with a smile, "Alright."

Henry grabbed the spoon and reached his arm over the desk, making Regina cringe slightly at the potential of him spilling it on the documents, but she opened her mouth for the bite and moaned slightly at the delicious taste.

"Thank you Henry."

He smiled and Cora and him finished the parfait together.

* * *

Later that night Cora was talking to her husband, Henry.

"How is Regina?"

"She's okay, but she said she's been lonely. I understand it. Not having someone to love and be loved by, and share your life with. If I hadn't had you, I don't know what I would've done" She smiled at him.

He smiled back, 'What about that girl?"

"What?"

"That girl that helped you with your car the other day. She sounds like a nice girl. She might be good for Regina." he explained.

Cora had a stunned and confused look on her face, "Regina doesn't like girls…"

"How do we know? She hasn't been with anyone since… since Daniel. She might not be interested in women, but maybe she is. It could be worth a shot." he reasoned. Cora just hummed in thought.

* * *

The next day Cora walked into Granny's Diner and took a seat at a booth. A minute later the tall brunette came to take her order.

"Can i actually have Emma?"

"Sure I'll send her out."

* * *

Ruby walked into the back kitchen and nudged Emma with her elbow.

" is asking for you. Table 4" she winked.

Emma was slightly surprised but walked out into the dining area and went over to Cora.

"Can I help you?" she smiled politely.

"Yes dear. Would you like to go on a date with my daughter?"

Emma stood there, taking a minute to process what she had said. When she finally registered it, she was extremely confused.

Emma cleared her throat, "Excuse me?"

"I apologize for being so blunt, but I had to ask. She is a lovely woman if I do say so myself." she smiled slightly.

Emma sputtered, "I'm sorry, are you serious? Is this a joke? Did Ruby set you up up to this?" she asked in confusion.

"No dear, I'm being completely serious. I promise. I understand if you say no, but just think about it."

"Umm, okay."

"Alright then. I'll have a glass of water and a slice of coffee cake."

Emma yet again was frozen in place for a moment, shocked by the sudden change in topic, before she nodded and quickly wrote down the order. She walked back into the kitchen and hung the order sheet on the rack above Granny.

She turned to Ruby, "She just asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her daughter!"

"Who? ?"

"Yeah!"

Ruby laughed, "Stop joking and get back to work before Granny yells at us."

"No, I'm serious!"

Ruby realized she was telling the truth when she finally saw the stunned face she had on since she came back into the kitchen.

"Oh. Well did you say yes?"

"No, I didn't give her an answer. She told me to think about it."

"Well you should go ahead and give it a shot, her daughter is pretty damn hot. Nice ass too!"

Emma was shocked frozen, yet again. She thought about it. Cora was quite a beautiful woman, she could admit, but she was a little old for Emma. But she probably had an equally if not more beautiful daughter. Before Emma could think about it anymore, Granny shoved the plate of coffee cake into her hands.

She brought the cake out to Cora's table, grabbing a glass of water on her way out. She set the items on the table.

"Thank you dear."

"I'll go on a date with your daughter." Emma was surprised at what came out of her mouth but stayed silent. Cora was stunned by the abrupt answer but recovered quickly.

"Good, be here tomorrow at 7:00 for dinner. Her name is Regina, she'll meet you here."

"Okay."

Emma walked back into the kitchen towards Ruby.

"I said yes."

"Sweet! You gotcha self a date. Where and when?"

"Here, tomorrow."

Ruby grinned, "Well then, I promise to be the best waitress you've ever seen."

"What? No. You're not going to serve us. Have someone else do it."

"What? Scared I'll embarrass you?!" Ruby chuckled.

"YES!"

"Too bad. No one else is working that night."

"What are you talking about. Amy is working that night."

"Not anymore!" she smirked. Emma groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Later that night at Regina's house, her and Cora were talking.

"You have a date tomorrow night at Granny's, be there at 7:00."

"Ehem, what?"

"You have a date tom-"

Regina cut her off, "I heard you. What do you mean I have a date?"

"I set you up with a lovely girl I met. I think you'll like her."

"Mother, please! You can't just set me up on a date with someone… Wait! Did you just say a girl!"

"Yes. I know you haven't dated in a while, but I think you should give her a chance, and she's quite easy on the eyes. And if you don't like her than there is no commitment."

Regina groaned. A date? With a girl? Regina could admit that she found women quite attractive, but didn't think much of it, assuming she would never end up with anyone, after… after Daniel. The thought still brought tears to her eyes. He was her first and only relationship, they were young and he died in a horrible car crash, and she never fully got over it. The pain faded as time went on, but the feeling of loss lingers with her to this day.

 _Well… I guess now is a better time than any. I have to start somewhere if I ever want to find someone. And she's right, if I don't like this girl, I can just call it off. No commitment, just testing the waters._

"Alright… thank you Mother, for giving me this push."

"You're welcome my love. All your father and I want is for you to be happy." She smiled and embraced her daughter in a warm hug, Regina letting a few tears slip out.

* * *

Emma was sitting on her lumpy couch, eating a bologna sandwich, thinking about her date with Cora's daughter, Regina tomorrow. She was nervous, but a little excited, and she didn't know why. She had never even seen this woman before. She would just have to trust Cora's and Ruby's opinions about her, and see how it goes.

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? And please review, I would love some constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and let me know how I do and what I can improve on.**

 **I don't own these characters, nor do i profit from this, just writing stuff about them for funsies!**

 **Enjoy! - LS**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Now_ _ **this**_ _is the life._

It was about 5:00pm, while Emma worked at Granny's. It was pretty slow that day.

"Hey Em, I talked to Granny, you can leave early to have enough time to get ready for your date." Ruby waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes." Thanks Rubes." she said as she continued wiping down the table.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go before Granny changes her mind."

Emma sighed, "Alright, I'm going!"

* * *

When Emma got home, she striped her clothes and hopped in the shower, making sure to use her strawberry scented products so she would smell yummy. Then she looked through her closet and decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, black combat boots, and her red leather jacket. She curled her hair slightly to give it a wavy look. By the time she was ready, it was about 6:30, and she decided to leave then, so she could be early.

* * *

Regina had already taken a shower and was now looking through her dresses in her walk in closet. She chose a tight, dark navy blue dress and black pumps. She put her makeup on, a dark smokey eye and deep red lips. She applied just a bit of blush, and she was ready.

Just then, Henry waddled in, wearing his gray and blue striped footie pajamas.

"Mommy pretty!" he smiled and clapped his hands.

"Thank you sweetie, you're looking quite handsome yourself."

He giggled with a blush.

Regina scooped him up and gave him a kiss to his cheek, wiping the lipstick off of his face with her thumb.

"Are you excited for Nana and Papa to sleep over?"

"Yeah!"

Regina chuckled, "Good!"

She carried him downstairs, where Cora and Henry were waiting to see her off.

"Alright my little prince, it's time for me to go."

He whimpered, "No Mommy."

Cora stepped in, "Why don't we go read some books, hmm?"

He perked up a little at that, "Okay."

Regina gave him a cuddle and handed him over to Cora.

"Have fun sweetheart." her father said to her, giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you daddy." she said and walked out the door, heading to Granny's in her black Mercedes.

* * *

Regina walked into the diner, nervous, realizing she didn't even know her date's name. She saw an older gentleman, a young blonde, and a brunette, all sitting at separate booths. She wasn't sure if either girl was her date, or if she was even here at all, and she stood there awkwardly.

* * *

Emma was sitting patiently at her booth in the back, waiting for Regina, when a stunning woman walked in.

 _Holy shit! She looks like a fucking goddess._

Emma wasn't sure if that was Regina or not, because no normal human being could be that beautiful, but she did look a little weary. Then she turned around slightly, looking around the room. That's when she noticed the woman's backside.

 _Well Ruby_ _ **did**_ _say she has a nice ass._

Emma gathered her courage and walked up to the woman.

She cleared her throat, "Are you Regina?"

The woman startled, "Uhm, yes."

 _Is this her?_ Regina thought.

"Hi, I'm Emma, I believe we are on a date." she stuck her hand out.

"I suppose we are." she took Emma's hand to shake. _Wow, Mother has nice taste. She's very attractive._

"Let's have a seat."

Regina followed Emma to the booth and sat down.

Emma was feeling a little awkward, not knowing what to say, and was relieved when Regina broke the silence.

"So, how did my mother meet you?"

"Oh, I helped fix her flat tire a couple of days ago."

"Hmm, are you a mechanic or something?"

Emma chuckled, "Oh no, I work here at Granny's. What do you do if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm the mayor of Storybrooke."

"Woah! You're the mayor?!"

"That's what I said dear."

"That's so cool!"

Regina blushed and ducked her head, "Well thank you."

Just then, Ruby walked up to take their order.

"What can I get you two love birds?"

Emma glared at her and Regina blushed again.

"I'll take the lasagna, please."

"I'll have the grilled cheese."

"Comin' right up!" Ruby smiled brightly and headed back into the kitchen.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" Emma asked.

"I quite like to draw, but I'm not that good."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you're great, but the most important thing is that you have fun." she smiled.

"I suppose so. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like working out, or anything athletic really."

Regina hummed. _Nice._

Ruby came over with their food.

"One spicy lasagna, and one grilled cheese, no crust"

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome. Have a nice date!"

Regina blushed.

"I'm sorry about her, she's my friend, she's just trying to tease me, but she means no harm."

"That's okay dear. So, grilled cheese with the crust cut off hmm? That's my son's favorite."

Emma was a little surprised, "You have a son?"

Regina froze, "Yes. I do."

"Okay. You're not married or anything are you?"

"Oh no! Henry doesn't have a father. Well I suppose he does, but I adopted him."

"Oh okay. That's nice that you adopted. It's nice to give a kid a chance. So his name is Henry? How old is he?"

"Yes, Henry is three."

"He must be cute."

"He is." Regina smiled at the thought of her son.

Emma smiled, seeing the happy look on Regina's face. She decided to let her have her moment and not interrupt. When Regina looked up at Emma, she decided it was okay to ask her question.

"So, you like spicy lasagna?"

"I do indeed. Gives it some kick." she winked.

It was meant to be a playful action, but it still sent a shiver down Emma's spine. Regina noticed this and smirked. Emma blushed and looked down, stuffing her mouth with nearly half of her grilled cheese.

"Slow down darling, it would be a shame if you choked." she chuckled, "By the way are you new in town? Being the mayor I know nearly everyone who lives here. I'd be surprised if I didn't remember a face like yours." Regina said smoothly.

Emma's heart fluttered at the compliment, "I am actually. I got here about a month ago."

"Where'd you come from?"

Emma started getting nervous and looked anywhere but in Regina's eyes, "Uhm, you know, here, there, everywhere. Never really stayed in one place for too long."

Regina sensed her discomfort but didn't push it and just nodded, "Well maybe I can show you around town sometime. Take you to all the hidden secrets of this place."

Emma smiled, "I'd like that."

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while until Ruby came by to drop off the check.

"Did you enjoy your date?"

Before Emma could tell her friend to shut it, Regina spoke up.

"Yes dear, we had a wonderful time, now please hand me the check so I can pay for mine and my lovely date's meal."

Ruby only smiled and handed over the check while Emma blushed.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can pay."

"I'm sure you can, but I'd like to pay… _this_ time." she said. Emma's heart jumped at the implication that there would be more times.

Ruby took the check after Regina payed and didn't say another word, not wanting to be a _total_ ass.

* * *

They walked around town for a bit and Emma grabbed Regina's arm when they walked by an ice cream shop.

"How about dessert?"

"I could go for something sweet." she said and licked her lips.

Emma felt her body melting, _Hot damn, this woman will be the death of me._

Emma got two scoops of rocky road and Regina got a scoop of the apple-cinnamon ice cream. It wasn't a flavor that was available at first but one request from the mayor and they were fully stocked a week later.

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's and led them to a nearby park where they could sit down and eat their dessert.

Emma looked up into the night sky, "I love the stars. They make me feel so unimportant. I guess some people would be discomforted by that but it makes me feel like if I mess up, it won't wreck the universe. It will just keep expanding like nothing ever happened."

Regina was enthralled by Emma's beauty in this moment. The moonlight shining on her pale face, as she talked about what she saw up above, looking peaceful. Regina wished she could capture this moment and draw it.

 _Wait, I can._ She subtly pulled out her phone and snapped a photo. Unfortunately her phone wasn't silenced, and it made the shuttering noise. Emma turned to her, surprised.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Uhm, yes, I'm sorry, I can delete it. I just wanted to save it, so I could draw it later."

"No, don't delete it. But now you have to let me give you my number, so you can use that picture for my contact photo."

"Uhm… okay, here." she handed Emma her phone, without leaving the screen with the photo of Emma. Emma saw her picture and gasped lightly.

"Wow this is a really nice picture of me. I never take good pictures."

"I find that hard to believe. You're beautiful Emma." Regina smiled.

Emma blushed and clumsily put her number into the phone, saving the picture to it.

"You should send me that picture, so I can use it for every profile picture I ever have." Emma chuckled.

"Okay, but you'll have to let me give you _my_ number."

Obviously once Regina messaged her, she would have her number, but Regina asking to give it to her, made her giddy with excitement. She handed Regina her phone so she could enter her number.

Once the numbers were exchanged and phones were given back, they started to finish their ice cream.

Regina's started to melt a little and left a trail of pink, down her cheeks. Emma snapped a picture of her own and Regina noticed.

"Did _you_ just take a picture?"

"Yup, I need a picture to go along with your number. And you looked too cute with ice cream dribbling down your face." She chuckled and wiped the ice cream off of Regina, their eyes locked the whole time and their breathing shallow.

"There. All clean." Emma whispered.

Regina's eyes flicked between Emma's eyes and her lips, and started to lean in without even noticing. Once they were only a couple inches apart did they noticed their close proximity, but neither pulled away. Regina's eyes stayed on Emma's lips more than her eyes, and she wanted to kiss her so badly, but was a little unsure. Emma wasn't, and saw the desire in Regina's eyes, so she leant in and closed the distance between the, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. They stayed still for a couple seconds before they started to slowly move their lips together. It felt so good to Regina, that she let out a quiet moan that sent heat straight to Emma's core. Emma instinctively held Regina's cheek and opened her mouth slightly to lick at Regina's lips. Regina parted her lips, granting Emma access. Their tongues gently slid together, pulling more moans from Regina. Regina became needy and opened her mouth more, turning her head a little to the side. Emma pushed her tongue in further and Regina sucked on it greedily, releasing more moans. Regina grabbed Emma's hair, pulling her closer, before Emma started slowing down the kiss until she pulled away slightly, Regina leaning in for more, getting a few more gentle kisses until she was satisfied and breathing heavy. They just sat there for a while, calming their breathing and staying close.

"You smell good." Regina said sleepily.

"It's strawberry" Emma whispered.

"I like it."

Emma smiled, "Well why don't we go on another date soon. I promise I'll smell like strawberries."

"Definitely." Regina nodded with a little smile.

"Okay. Why don't I walk you home?"

"I took my car." Regina pouted.

"Well, why don't I walk you to your car."

"Okay."

Emma pecked Regina a couple times on each cheek and again on the lips before entwining their hands and leading them towards Granny's parking lot, their ice creams long forgotten in the grass.

Once they reached the parking lot, Regina pulled Emma over to her car.

"This is me."

"Wow, nice ride!"

Regina chuckled, "Thank you daring." Regina said, not wanting to say goodbye, but excited to see her again, "I'll call you." she whispered and gave Emma a lingering kiss.

"I'll answer." Emma breathed.

They looked into each other's eyes, without saying another word, and Regina got in her car, and pulled away, waving through the window. Emma waved back and smiled.

 _Now_ _ **this**_ _is the life._

* * *

 **Damn, is anyone else a little hot, or is that just me. This is my favorite chapter so far, for obvious reasons! I would love to get your guys' comments and review, letting me know what you thought about it. I was a little worried they were moving too fast, but I was too into it to care much, haha. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and let me know how I do and what I can improve on.**

 **Also instead of italicizing people's thoughts, I'm going to put them in single quotation marks, like 'this'. It's easier for me, and I wanted to let you know so you weren't confused.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, I had major writer's block.**

 **I don't own these characters, nor do i profit from this, just writing stuff about them for funsies!**

 **Enjoy! - LS**

Chapter 4: Goodnight Kiss

Regina walked into her home late at night after her date, and found her parents tiredly sitting on the couch.

"I'm back." she said quietly.

"How was it?" Henry asked.

"Amazing." she sighed and smiled happily.

Cora and Henry noticed her happy expression and smiled at her.

"I take it you like her?" Cora questioned with a smirk.

"Regina chuckled and nodded. "Yes, very much. How was Henry?"

"He was good but he missed his Mommy."

Regina smiled sadly, "Well you guys can sleep in the guest bedroom if you want, I'm going to bed."

"Ok darling, thank you. Good night."

"Good night." Regina said and went upstairs to peek in on a sleeping Henry and went to bed herself.

"She looked happy." Henry said.

'Yeah. I think this was a good idea." Cora smiled.

The next morning Emma walked into Granny's, ready for work.

"So, how was your date?!" Ruby asked.

Emma blushed, "Good."

"Looks like it was **really** good. Did you get laid?"

Emma gawked, "What? No! It was our first date… But we did kiss." Emma smiled to herself.

"Ahh, so you really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I'm happy for you Em." Ruby gave her a side hug.

Emma chuckled, "Thanks."

After Emma's shift, she went for a walk. She wandered along the shore, liking the breeze. She went to the wooden playground that was designed to look like a castle. She discovered it a while after she got to Storybrooke while she was walking around town, discovering things. She layed down on the main platform and popped in her earbuds, listening to her music and closing her eyes.

Regina had the day off from work and decided to make the most of it.

"What would you like to do today Henry?"

"Castle!"

"What a great idea! Let's go."

"Yay!"

Regina and Henry walked to the shore holding hands, where she had a wooden castle structure built for her son.

When they got there, they saw a person lying on the castle. Henry being curious about who was visiting his castle, ran over.

"Henry, wait!" Regina said, trying to grab his arm,but he was too quick.

Henry hopped onto the platform next to the woman, startling her.

"Who are you?"

Emma took out her earbuds and sat up.

"Uhm, I'm Emma."

"I'm Henry, and this is my castle. I'm pleased to have you." he said royaly.

Emma smiled slightly, and looked away from the boy to see a shocked face looking at her.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone played here." she said and got up.

"Don't you want to play with me?" Henry asked.

Emma looked at Regina. Regina shrugged.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Henry said and pulled Emma along, "Let's play follow the leader!. You follow me." Henry swiftly ran up the ramp and into the castle, Emma following clumsily, trying her best to crouch into the tiny spaces and keep up. Regina looked on in amusement, when Henry raced through, between her legs. Emma followed and stopped in front of Regina. She smiled shyly and stepped around her to where Henry was waiting.

"No. You have to crawl under Mommy!"

Regina smiled awkwardly and spread her legs. Emma blushed and crouched down, trying to get as low as possible. She crawled through her legs, trying not to touch her too much, but ended up rubbing her sides against Regina's inner thighs, making Regina blush furiously. Once she stood back up, Henry lead her over to the rope leading to the top level of the castle. Emma smiled back at Regina and watched as Henry started climbing the rope. When he was near the top, his hands slipped, making Regina gasp. Emma caught him in her arms before he was even close to the ground, letting Regina breath a sigh of relief.

"Woah there, you alright?" she asked him.

He was shocked for a moment, but recovered.

"Yeah, thanks!"

Emma chuckled, "You're welcome." she said, and placed him back on the rope so he could climb the rest of the way up. Emma grabbed onto the rope and started climbing after him. Regina looked at her sleeveless arms and groaned at the sight of her muscles flexing.

'She really **does** work out.' Regina thought to herself.

"Emma! Slide with me!"

Emma smiled and got behind him. She pushed off with her hands and they zoomed down the slide.

"Weeeeeeh!" Henry and Emma screeched excitedly.

Regina laughed at their cuteness.

Henry ran up to Regina, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"How about we get some lunch. What should we get?"

"Icecream!"

"Maybe something a little less sugary." Regina smiled.

"Pizza!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Alright. Pizza it is."

"Emma come?" Henry asked hopeful.

Regina looked at Emma questioningly, "Would you like to join us for some pizza?"

"Uhm, sure. If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is dear." Regina smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Henry shouted and grabbed Regina and Emma's hands.

They walked to the pizzeria hand in hand, Henry in the middle pulling them along. They entered the self seating restaurant and found a booth in the corner. Regina and Henry entered one side and Emma, the other. A waitress came over to take their orders and Regina ordered her and Henry a veggie pizza, while Emma got the Hawaiian.

"Hawaiian huh? I wouldn't take your for a pineapple kind of girl."

"You know what they say about pineapple." Emma winked.

Regina looked at her, confused. "No. What do they say?"

"Nevermind." Emma chuckled and looked down.

"Mama, cut my pizza," Henry said frustratedly as he pulled at his pizza desperately, causing a piece of a pepper to fling across the table, hitting Emma in the face.

Regina gasped, "Henry be careful! I'm so sorry Emma!"

Emma laughed, "It's okay. But you know what needs to happen now, don't you?' She asked seriously.

Regina looked worriedly at Emma and then to Henry. "What?"

"Payback!" Emma shouted and threw a piece of pineapple at Henry, causing him to giggle and chuck an olive at Emma. Regina sat, stunned at the little food fight happening before her, when a stray pineapple chunk hit her on the cheek. Emma and Henry froze, staring at Regina, waiting for her reaction.

"How dare you…" Regina exclaimed.

Then she threw a pepper at an unsuspecting Emma.

Emma, expecting she would be in trouble, sat confused while Henry giggled. Regina's laugh broke her out of her daze, making her smile. They finished their meal, talking and laughing, Emma surprised at the amount of pizza Henry ate. 'He sure has a big belly,' Emma thought.

"Icecream now?" Henry asked with puppy eyes at his mother.

"Oh no, I think we've had enough junk food for today. Why don't we just go for a walk?"

"Ok! Emma too?"

Regina looked at Emma questioningly, waiting for her answer.

"Uhm… Yea that would be nice." she said nervously, but smiled at Regina.

Regina smiled back, "I can show you those hidden secrets I told you about." she smirked.

They had walked quite a ways, through different streets, Henry fallen asleep in Regina's arms. They ended up strolling through the thick forest, following a light dirt path, when they came up to an old well, with crumbled stone that built the small walls.

"Wow. It's surprisingly very beautiful here, for an old well." Emma whispered.

"Yea. I stumbled upon it when I got a call about a wolf out here."

"You have wolves here!" Emma exclaimed.

Regina chuckled, "No, just some citizen making a fuss about some noises."

"Well why were you the one to investigate it, isn't that what the local sheriff is for?" Emma asked concerned.

"Yes, but we only have one sheriff and he was occupied at the time."

Emma hummed in displeasure at the thought of Regina in the woods at night, with a big bad wolf potentially lurking around her.

They stepped closer to the well, Emma looking in. She jumped in fear when a frog hopped out of the old bucket hanging from the well.

"Not much of a frog person?" Regina chuckled.

"Oh hush you. It was like two inches away from my face. You would freak out too."

Regina just chuckled in response.

They stood there in comfortable silence for a while when Regina glanced at the time.

"Oh my, it's gotten late. As much as I'm enjoying my time with you, I should get this one home." she said, gesturing to Henry.

"Oh of course. I enjoyed it too." she smiled. "Do you think I could give you a goodnight kiss before you go?" she asked with hope in her eyes. Regina looked down at Henry's closed eyes and looked back up.

"I think that could be arranged." Regina smirked with a light blush.

Emma smiled and leaned in slowly until their lips touched. It was soft and sweet and only lasted a couple seconds, but it left a warm fuzzy feeling in both women's bellies. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes sweetly.

Suddenly a small whispered voice was heard from below.

"I wanna goodnight kiss too." Henry whined quietly, as he looked at Emma. Emma looked at Regina questioningly and only got a smile back from the woman.

"Sure kid." she said and leaned down to press a kiss to Henry's little cheek. He smiled and layed his head back down to close his eyes.

"So maybe I'll call you? So we can have a proper date again without a toddler tagging along?" Regina said chuckling.

"I'd love that. But i enjoyed Henry, he's no bother." Emma smiled.

"You're sweet. I'll call you soon dear."

They parted ways and went home, excited for what was to come.

 **I'm so sorry I took so long to post, I suck. Please review and tell me what you think. I love constructive criticism.**


End file.
